


Following Orders

by emilyevanston



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Bondage, Dom/sub, F/M, Hand Jobs, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Pegging, Sex Toys, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 07:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/emilyevanston
Summary: As an Agent of SHIELD you are nothing if not good at taking orders.  Until you’re not any more.





	Following Orders

“Agent 23, sweep wide and come in from the rear entrance.”  Captain Rogers barks.

“Yes, Captain.”  You reply without hesitation.  That is your job.  To follow orders.  You do it well.  When you follow orders no one gets hurt, the mission is successful, you all go home.  The thought of making a stupid sex joke out of rear entrance only passes through you mind after your automatic compliance.

“That’s what she said.”  Barton’s voice comes in over comms.  You laugh as you dispatch two Hydra agents.  You’re glad someone got to it.

As you reach the entrance four Hydra agents spill out of the door.  You take two of them out with your tasers with such efficiency that their bodies block the door from closing.  The other two actually seem effectively trained for a change.

You cut right narrowly avoiding an array of bullets.  You’re about to engage with them when they drop to the ground.  

“Agent 23, what’s your status?”  Captain Rogers asks.

“I’m in the building, Captain.”  You reply, moving carefully down the hall.  Two more Hydra agents come around the corner and you take them out, this time using a move Natasha taught you.

“And not even a; ‘Thank you, Tony’.”  Stark adds.  It must have been him that took out the two agents outside.  You don’t respond.

“See if you can get to whatever is powering this force shield.”  Captain Rogers barks.

“Yes, Captain.”  You reply.  

You move through the facility, grabbing a Hydra agent on your way through and forcing them to show you the way.   There is low level chatter over the comms.  There always is. You listen for your callsign, but otherwise ignore it.  When you reach your destination you take out another six agents before shutting down the shields on the base.

“Shields are down, Captain.”  You say.

“Then you may want to get clear, sweetheart.”  Tony replies.

You start to run, an explosion rocks the building to it’s foundations and you slip and fall.  You get up cursing yourself and keep moving.  

“I’m clear.”  You bark as you run through the back door.  Leaping over the bodies still blocking it from closing.

“I need you over here, Agent 23.”  Captain Rogers yells.  

“On it, Captain.”  You have no idea where ‘over here’ is, but you go anyway, running around the outside of the facility towards the sounds of gunfire.

“That’s what she said.”  Barton laughs.  “Guys, you’re not even making this hard.”

“That’s what he said.”  Natasha returns.  You laugh as you hurdle over a crashed car.  

You finally spot Captain Rogers.  He and Sergeant Barnes and back to back.  The Shield is moving so fast between them, slamming into Hydra agents, ricocheting of vehicles.  You make your way to them and there is a sudden explosion.  The ground shakes and you nearly fall again.  The remaining Hydra agents all drop to their knees in surrender.  

You jog over to Rogers and Barnes.

“You’re late.”  Captain Rogers says as you approach.

“Sorry.  Looks like you had it under control.”  You reply.

After the tedious tasks of arresting people and passing them off to the appropriate authorities, you and the avengers head back to the compound.  You go straight to the shower.  After a mission all you want to do is live in the shower.

You scrub the dirt and blood from your body and discover a long cut up your side, over your rib cage.  You curse yourself for not being more careful and when you step out you dress the wound in antiseptic and gauze.

You step into your bedroom naked and towel drying your hair only to be greeted by Steve, who’s sitting at the end of your bed.

“How did that happen?”  He asks getting to his feet.

You shrug and toss your towel aside.  “Not even sure.  It’s a nasty one though.”  

“Let me see.”  He says, approaching you.  

“Excuse me?  Who do you think you’re talking to?”  You ask, taking a step towards him and running your hand down his chest.

Steve smiles and looks down at you.  “I’m sorry.  What was I thinking?”  

His hands move to you hips and you give him an incredulous look.  “Hands to yourself, Rogers.”

He drops his hands.  “Yes, ma’am.”

You lean up and graze your lips over his.  He tries to deepen the kiss and you step back and slap him on the ass.  “You are pushing your luck today.  You hoping I might punish you?”

He raises his eyebrow.  “I wouldn’t do that.”

“No, you wouldn’t.  Would you?”  You smile, sliding your hands down his chest, dancing them over his groin.  “You’re my good boy.  You like doing as you’re told.”

He makes an involuntary squeak sound as your fingers tease over his cock.  He’s already completely hard.  His cock straining at his pants.  “Take off your clothes, Steve.”  You purr.

Steve starts stripping and you go to your drawer of goodies, removing some toys you think Steve might like to play with today.

You go place the items on the bedside table and disappear into the bathroom, returning with a damp washcloth.  Steve just stands and watches, waiting for further instruction.  

You debate actually punishing him.  Sometimes you would.  Sometimes Steve needs the release of trusting you to bend him over and flog him and to know he’s really safe, and you will never go further than he can take.  Not after a mission though.  After a mission he has already experienced the pain.   Now he just needs to let go of control.  To be anyone except Captain America.  The man in charge.  The man who has to make the decisions that could mean a person lives or dies.

“Sit down on the chair.  You’re going to watch me.  You are to keep your hands to yourself.”  You order, pointing to the chair in the corner of the room.

Steve complies.  You sit on the bed opposite him and spread you legs.  You gently toy with your clit as you maintain eye contact with Steve.  “I have my vibrator.  Should I use that?  Or should I call James, get him to take care of me?”  You ask.

Steve shifts in his chair.  His cock twitches and a bead of precome pools at the head.  “Don’t…”  He breathes.

“Don’t what?  Fuck James while you watch?  But he knows just how to get me off, Stevie.  He’s so good with his hands.”  You tease.  “Or don’t make you choose?  That’s it isn’t it?  You don’t want to make any decisions today.”

Steve doesn’t answer which is exactly the answer you need.  “Just the two of us then.”  You say picking up your vibrator.   You slick the device with lube and press it against your clit before turning it on.  Slowly and never taking your eyes from Steve you fuck yourself with the device.  Steve sits staring.  His hands gripping the arms of the chair, watching you as you bring yourself to orgasm.

You hold the buzz over your clit while you squeeze your breast.  You move it in and out of your cunt, pressing hard against your g-spot.  When your orgasm hits you fall back onto the mattress and arch your back, crying out.

You pull the vibe away and switch it off.  For a little while you just lie there panting, your legs spread so Steve can see your dripping cunt.  

You sit up and put the vibrator on the side table with the other toys.  “Now your turn to do that for me, Steve.”  You purr.  “Only your hands and mouth.  Do not try to get yourself off.”

He gets up and approaches you.  “Can I kiss you?”  He asks.

You nod, and he leans down and captures your mouth with his.  You let him lead.  His lips caress yours and he lazily swipes his tongue over the corner of your mouth.  It makes you shudder, and you take a ragged breath in.  Breathing in the air he’d just exhaled.  

His hands slide down your back to your ass and he suddenly lifts you moving you back on the mattress.  When he’s positioned you where he wants you he breaks the kiss and moves down your body.

He takes a nipple into his mouth and suckles on it.  You stroke your fingers through his hair as he does and hum.  “Mmm… That feels nice.”

His fingers move between your folds and he rolls them over your clit.  You start to pant as heat builds in your cunt.  It’s like molten metal swirling in your veins. It pools in your stomach and drips from you.

“Steve,”  You groan.  “I need your mouth.”

Steve moves lower. His tongue slips between your folds and he laps up, pressing against your clit.  He pushes his fingers inside of you and curls them inside.  Stroking them along your walls, pushing against your g-spot.  You grind your hips against his face.  Moaning as he coaxes another orgasm from you.  

“Oh fuck yes, Steve.”  You groan as it begins to peak.  “You’re doing so well, baby.”

Your words encourage him and he moves faster and uses more force.  Your orgasm crashes through you, taking complete control of your body.  You writhe underneath Steve as your cunt squeezes around his fingers.  

He sits up and looks at you smiling.  His lips glisten with your arousal.

You get to your knees and face him, stroking your thumb over his bottom lip.  “Get on your back.”  You growl.

He lies down on the bed and you pick up a pair of leather cuffs from the bedside table and attached them to his wrists.  You then fasten them to the head of the bed.  “Are you comfortable, my love?”  You ask.

Steve nods and you stand up, picking up the harness from the bedside table.  You step into it and buckle it in place as he watches you.  His eyes are cloudy and his tongue runs over his bottom lip.

“Shall I use the one I used on myself?”  You ask.

“Yes, please.”  He answers.  His voice is gravelly and raw.  It’s like all this man is right now is desire.  He’s given every single other part of himself up.

You pick up the vibrator and push it into the harness.  You grab the lube and move between his legs.  He lifts them, spreading them up and out.  You squeeze the viscous substance so it oozes between his cheeks, dripping onto the bedspread.  

Steve starts panting as you smear the goo around, circling his asshole with your finger.  You push it inside of him and he bears down on you.  “You’re gonna need to relax, my love.”  You purr, as you slowly move your finger in and out.  Each time you push in you go a little deeper hooking your finger up, until you touch the smooth, soft spot that lets you know you’ve reached his prostate.

You stroke your finger over it and he jerks violently in his bonds.  The bed head makes a crack sounds from the strain.  

“Relax, Steve.”  You snap.

“Please… oh god … please.”  Steve pleads.  “I need… I need…”

You slide your finger from his ass and start spreading lube on your vibrator.  “That’s it, my love.  Beg me.  Beg me for it.”

“Please.  Please.  I need it.”  Steve begged.

You lined the vibe up with his asshole and push in.

Steve groans as you slowly ease it inside of him.  You take his cock in your hand and start pumping up and down his shaft.  Your hand moves easily thanks to the lube already coating your palm.  As you move your hand precome starts leaking from him, and you use it.  Mixing it with the lube.   You pump quickly and start to match your hand movement with the movement of your hips, thrusting in and out of Steve’s ass.

Steve completely releases all control.  He comes apart.  Moaning and panting and pleading with you.  Thanking you over and over.  He writhes under you, his legs wrap around your waist, pulling you deeper into him.  You love seeing him like this.  This complete surrender to you and his pleasure.  It’s something he never gives outside the bedroom.  He always has to be in control.  Of himself.  Of others.  It’s his burden.  The fact you can get him to hand it over so willingly is the biggest turn on of all.

You feel his cock start to pulse in your hand.  “Good boy, Steve.  That’s it.”  You purr.  

“Oh god, oh god.  Baby.”  He whimpers.  He releases.  Come spills from him in wave after wave.  It coats your hand and his stomach.  Stay droplets even reach his chest.

You slide the vibrator from his ass.  And he relaxes back on the bed panting.  You can actually see the physical difference.  Not a single one of his muscles seems tensed any more.

You wriggle from the harness and grab the washcloth.  You start by wiping your hands, then carefully clean Steve off.   He hums and closes his eyes as you wipe his stomach and cock clean.   Finally you unbuckle his wrists and he wraps his large arms around you pulling you against his chest.  

“Thank you.  I really needed that.”  He sighs, kissing you on top of the head.

“Of course, Steve.  I kinda needed it too.”  You lean up and he kisses you.  It’s soft and gentle and you can feel the love radiating out of him.  “Do you want to take a bath?  I should probably change these sheets.”

“That sounds nice.  Can we stay here for a bit?”  Steve asks.

You snuggle down into his shoulder and squeeze your arms around him.  “Whatever you need.”

He slowly strokes his fingers down your skin.  Tomorrow morning when you get up and join the others he’s be Captain Rogers again and you’ll be Agent 23.   For now you just appreciate the fact you can be yourselves.


End file.
